


You Really Got a Hold on Me

by ShelledWalnut



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Complete, First Time, Fluff, Humans, M/M, tailor - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-16
Updated: 2011-11-16
Packaged: 2017-10-26 03:49:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/278343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShelledWalnut/pseuds/ShelledWalnut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tailor!AU. Partially compliant mini-fill for this <a href="http://xmen-firstkink.livejournal.com/5215.html?thread=7160927#t7160927">prompt</a>:</p><p>"Charles has been using the same tailor for many years to hem his pants (a good tailor is an important asset to have if you are his height, doncha know). This may or may not be because he enjoys the feeling of his tailor's hands running up and down his leg, the heat of his breath so close by, the brush of his fingers on his ankle.</p><p>"His tailor, Erik, for his part, looks forward to each time he gets to be so close to his favorite client/daytime fantasy's body."</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Really Got a Hold on Me

"You have officially become manorexic," was the greeting that Charles received immediately upon entering Erik's shop in Savile Row.

He was rather hoping his favorite tailor (Well, Erik really was the only one.) would give him a smile after he had been away for two months. A searing kiss would be preferable, to be honest, but Charles fancied himself to be a realist.

There was no smile for him, though. Erik was instead looking at him critically and with a frown on his face.

"Thank you for that," was the reply that Charles came up with as he swallowed his disappointment.

"Did anyone remind you to eat while you were in New York? I swear, Charles, you need a keeper," said Erik grumpily.

 _I do need a keeper, if the keeper would be you_ , Charles wanted to say.

Erik tugged the sides of Charles's coat and sighed. "This does not even fit you anymore!" complained Erik as he began to tuck pins along the lining of the jacket.

"I'm terribly sorry about this, Erik. I suppose you'd have to take my measurements anew," Charles said. He hoped Erik did not notice how much he looked forward to it. He had always enjoyed having Erik's hands on him.

"That goes without saying," snapped Erik. "But not until you eat! I have tea and sandwiches in my office. Come on, Charles, take this off," he ordered as he pulled Charles's coat. He then handed it to his assistant.

"Alex, please take care of this so that he won't have to go out of our shop looking like a child who stole a man's suit. Otherwise, my reputation will be left in tatters!" shuddered Erik.

"As for you," said Erik when he turned back to Charles, "you shall eat and then you shall let me kick your emaciated backside in chess while you wait for your coat to be fixed." He briefly touched the tip of Charles's nose with his forefinger, as if to threaten Charles, but the exasperated smile on Erik’s face ruined the effect.

"We'll see about that," Charles replied, taking on the challenge. He allowed himself to be lead to Erik's office by the hand on his wrist.

* * *

"Checkmate," Charles announced triumphantly.

"That's just the first game. Best of three, alright?" asked Erik. He began to rearrange the chess pieces.

"I'm sorry, my friend, but I'm afraid we'd have to continue this another time. I have to meet someone for dinner," he said. "Perhaps Alex can take my measurements now?"

"Don't be ridiculous. You know I do not delegate such tasks," scoffed Erik. He took out his measuring tape and started with Charles's neck.

"Fine. I actually stopped by because I need a tuxedo by the end of next month. _Someone's_ getting married," Charles revealed gleefully.

Erik froze. "Who?"

"Guess who," he said in a playful manner.

Erik grabbed his arms, tight.

"No. You -- you _can't_ , Charles," growled Erik. He backed Charles to the wall and pinned him against it with his long, lean body.

"Erik? What's wrong? Why are you so angry?" His hands went up to Erik's shoulders and touched them soothingly.

"Because..." Erik seemed to be struggling hard to explain. His eyes were filled with hurt and rage.

"Tell me," Charles urged. He held -- caressed -- Erik's face in an effort to calm him down.

"Because... You are _mine_ ," Erik declared before claiming his lips. Charles surrendered to the searing kiss he had been dreaming of.

* * *

The following day, Charles confirmed his attendance to his sister Raven's wedding. He smiled as he indicated that he'll have a "plus one."

He was certain that he and Erik will be the best dressed in the wedding – well, second to the bride, of course.

\- End -

 

**Author's Note:**

> This story and its characters were based on “X-Men: First Class.” The underscored phrase was borrowed from “X-Men: First Class.”
> 
> The title is a song by The Beatles.
> 
> This was written for non-commercial purposes and no profit was generated from it. No copyright infringement was intended.
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> If you wish to comment anonymously or at LiveJournal, you may do so [here](http://xmen-firstkink.livejournal.com/5215.html?thread=7171423#t7171423) at the kink meme.


End file.
